The Return of Flynn Rider
by Wolfram-and-Hart-Sauron
Summary: Since Flynn Rider isn't going to be at the Walt Disney World meet and greet anymore, I threw together something to cheer up all his fans who are sad to see him go.


As a few people know, Flynn Rider will no longer be appearing at the _Tangled_ Meet and Greet at Walt Disney World. I know that his legions of fangirls are sad and furious about that. So, being a nice guy, I've written up a little gift for everyone who's been disappointed by this decision. Who says only blue genies voiced by Robin Williams can do wish fulfillment? So, here's a hypothetical scenario for a show at the meet and greet where Flynn shows back up. I know, it's not well written, but it's not really supposed to be.

**The Return of Flynn Rider**

by Wolfram-And-Hart

It's a usual day at the Happiest Place on Earth. Rapunzel is playing around with several children at her courtyard.

"Hello, everyone!" Rapunzel says to the assembled tourists. "It's so great to see everybody again!"

A little girl from the audience yells out, "Where's Flynn?"

"Well, my father sent Eugene away on royal business." Rapunzel says, getting a chorus of disappointed "aw"s from the audience. "Yeah, I miss him a lot too. But we're still gonna have lots of fun! Hey, anybody remember the dream song we sang with our friends at the Snuggly Duckling?"

The audiences responds yes.

"Great! Well, let's sing it together!

"We've got a dream

"We've got a dream" Rapunzel sings.

"And in our hearts our wishes reign supreme!" Sing the crowd of tourists.

"And with every passing hour

"I'm so glad I left my tower

"Like all you lovely folks I've got a dream" Rapunzel sings as they dance.

"Yes way down deep inside we've got a..."

BOOM!

The song is cut short as a clap of thunder is heard. Clouds of fog begin to appear all over the courtyard. Children run back to their parents as Rapunzel runs across the courtyard.

"Oh no, what's happening?" Rapunzel asks.

"Oh don't worry dear." Comes a voice from the doorway she uses to enter the courtyard. With a flap of her cloak, Mother Gothel appears in front of Rapunzel.

"Mother Gothel?" Rapunzel asks, terrified.

"That's right dear." Gothel says, smiling evilly. "I've come to take you home, back to the tower."

"No, I'm not going back." Rapunzel says adamantly. "I'm staying here with my friends."

"Friends? You think these people are your friends? Do you people _really_ care about her" Gothel asks, receiving a resounding cheer of "yes" from the audience. "Oh please. Look around Rapunzel, they'll all leave you in the end."

"That's not true!" Rapunzel says stubbornly.

"Oh, it's true, they'll leave you just like that Flynn Rider character left you." Gothel says viciously.

"His name is Eugene and he'll be back, you'll see!" Rapunzel said, her face growing sad.

"Oh please. Rapunzel, you should really listen to me." Gothel says, starting to sing

"Mother knows best

"Listen to your mother

"It's a scary world out here

"Mother knows best

"One way or another

"Something will go wrong, my dear!

"I'm just saying, cause I wuv you

"Mother understands, mother's here to help you

"All I have is one request.

"Rapunzel, come back to the tower with me." Gothel says taking Rapunzel's arm, it's an order, not a request.

"No, Mother!" Rapunzel says, yanking her arm away. "I'm staying!"

"Well, forget it. You'll regret it. Mother knows best!" Gothel finishes singing as more dark clouds rise in the courtyard. "I brought some friends of my own to help convince you."

Captain Hook appears out of the clouds and swings his sword. Rapunzel runs back towards her entrance door, only for Frollo to come through it. She tries to run the other way, but Dr. Facilier pops up in her way. Rapunzel is backed into a corner when Jafar comes right through the wall behind her with his snake staff raised high

"Oh no! No!" Rapunzel cries as Mother Gothel and her thugs surround her.

"Yes." Mother Gothel says, grabbing a strand of Rapunzel's hair. "Now, I think it's time you sang for us, flower."

Rapunzel sighs in defeat and starts singing the healing incantation.

"Flower gleam and glow

"Let your power shine.

"Save what has been lost

"Bring back what once was mine

"What once was mine." She sings miserably.

Yellow light shines on Rapunzel's hair. Gothel laughs wickedly. It looks like evil has won this time in Walt Disney World!

Suddenly the sound of clanging is heard behind the entrance door. Rapunzel, Gothel and the villains' attention is on the door.

"Go check it out." Gothel says to Frollo. Frollo walks over to the door and goes through it. After a second, a loud clang and the sound of a body hitting the ground is heard.

The door flies open and none other than Flynn Rider marches out, twirling a frying pan in his hand.

"Hello, everybody! Miss me?" Flynn says to the audience. Cheers and applause all around from the audience.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel cries happily.

"Hey, Blondie! Missed ya!" Flynn says to Rapunzel. He turns to Gothel and her entourage with the frying pan raised like a sword. "The rest of you, hands off my new dream!"

"Not this time, Rider! Get him!" Gothel says, ordering the other villains to attack.

Captain Hook swings his sword at Flynn. Flynn ducks and swings the pan into Hook's face. The captain goes down. Dr. Facilier swings his cane at Flynn. Flynn parries with the pan and knocks him over the head. The Shadow Man hits the dust. Jafar swings his snake staff. Flynn ducks and swings the pan up across Jafar's chin. The evil vizier is knocked on his back.

"Frying pans! Who knew right?" Flynn says, getting a cheer from the audience. Flynn turns and runs to Rapunzel's side.

Mother Gothel runs to the opposite end of the courtyard. "This isn't over!"

"Hold it, hold it!" Everyone's attention is grabbed by Tigger running into the courtyard wearing a policeman's hat and badge. He's joined by several people dressed as Disney security. "What's goin' on here?"

"Gothel and her friends here tried to kidnap me again!" Rapunzel says, pointing to Gothel and her unconscious minions.

"Not in my hundredey acres! Stripe Squad, let's move 'em out!" Tigger says strutting up to Gothel and taking her hand. His crew pick up the other villains and slap oversized cuffs on them."These villy-uns will pay off their debt to society by working in the Haunted Mansion for the next zillion years!"

"Don't forget to write, Gothel." Flynn says as he and Rapunzel wave goodbye as Gothel and her gang are taken away.

"Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! By the way, great to have ya back Flynn!" Tigger says, giving Flynn a hearty handshake before following his team escorting the villains away.

Rapunzel and Flynn turn to each other.

"You're back!" Rapunzel says, jumping into Flynn's arms.

"You didn't think I'd be crazy enough to stay away forever, did ya, Blondie?" Flynn said, smirking.

"Nope." Rapunzel says, pulling him into a kiss. They look into each other's eyes and Rapunzel starts singing.

"All those days watching from the windows

"All those years outside looking in

"All that time never even knowing

"Just how blind I've been"

"Now she's here shining in the starlight" Flynn sings back.

"Now she's here, suddenly I know

"If she's here it's crystal clear

"I'm where I'm meant to go"

"And at last I see the light

"And it's like the fog has lifted" Flynn sings.

"And at last I see the light

"And it's like the sky is new" Rapunzel sings.

"And it's warm and real and bright

"And the world has somehow shifted

"All at once, everything is different

"Now that I see you

Now that I see you" They finish the song as the audience applauds.

"Well, everybody, thanks for visiting, but now that Eugene's back, I think I'd like some time with just the two of us." Rapunzel says, getting a few knowing laughs and "whoo's" from the audience.

"Well, I never could say no to her, especially since she'll just hit me with a frying pan if I did." Flynn says. "See you all later!"

Rapunzel and Flynn walk back to the entrance doors as the audience cheers and applauds. The royal couple give one last wave before disappearing through the door. It's been as long day, but dreamers of all ages know that Rapunzel and Flynn are together again. Their new dream has come true and love still conquers all. Especially here, at the Happiest Place on Earth.

**The End.**

As for why Tigger is in this: He showed up in the Flynn's Last Day video on Youtube. He shakes hands with Flynn and gives Rapunzel a hug, then walks off. It seemed fitting to have him here. I don't know.

BTW, for anyone waiting on the next chapter _of_ my other fic,_ Tangled: Nightmares and Dreamscapes_, I'm working on it. It'll be out soon.


End file.
